Today, many drivers are distracted and/or unaware of posted speed limits. Modern vehicles come equipped with any number of distractions including stereos, air-conditioners, navigation systems, etc. Furthermore, a vehicle operator can be distracted by another passenger or by articles the vehicle operator brings into the vehicle (e.g., a mobile telephone, a newspaper, a magazine, a book, etc.). Many speeding violations are a result of drivers not being aware of how fast they are driving or of the posted speed limit.